


Belonging

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s the night after the Boiling Rock, and Zuko doesn’t think he belongs. Suki and Sokka try to change his mind.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241
Collections: Anonymous





	Belonging

“Hey, we’re celebrating! Why don’t you join us?” Sokka peered into Zuko’s room. While everyone else had been catching up around the campfire, Zuko had quietly snuck away. 

“I’m not really sure that I should...” Zuko was seated on the edge of his bed. Sokka glanced down, spotting a picture of Iroh, then made up his mind about sticking around.

“Of course you should! You were at the Boiling Rock! There’s no way things would’ve worked without you.” Sokka invited himself to sit beside Zuko, pleasantly surprised when he wasn’t pushed away.

They went back and forth for a few moments, as Sokka insisted Zuko return, only to meet resistance. It didn’t escape his notice that there was no food nearby, meaning Zuko hadn’t even grabbed dinner before making his exit. There was no tension between the two of them; only concern combating insecurity. However, just when Sokka was sure they’d reached a stalemate, a third presence made itself known.

“So this is where you went,” Suki mused aloud, striding into the room with casual curiosity. “Kind of isolated, isn’t it?”

A pit formed in Sokka’s stomach.

It was true that the room was tucked away, far from the temple center, where the others were gathered. Zuko had been assigned to it for that very reason, though now that they’d bonded, Sokka felt guilty. It was just a bit too lonely for his liking, and he wondered if it was contributing to Zuko’s hesitation.

“You should sleep closer to the group,” he decided, then backtracked when Zuko simply stared. “Uh, assuming that’s alright with you... Obviously.”

Getting a quick read on the situation, Suki seized control before Zuko could turn him down. Not even batting an eye, she joined them on the bed, sandwiching Zuko in the middle.

“Wha-?!” Zuko looked alarmed, gawking like she'd just proclaimed herself Avatar Kyoshi.

“For the record, I forgive you for my village. The damage wasn’t permanent, and the jailbreak earned you some points.” She leaned back on her hands, completely at ease, as if Zuko were no stranger to her than Sokka. It was as confusing as it was comforting, and Zuko relaxed ever so slightly.

“Thank you,” he breathed out. “I’m glad it was salvageable. I’m not sure what that has to do with... _this_ , though.” He made a vague gesture with his hands, leaving his exact meaning open to interpretation.

“You don’t think you belong with us, right?” Suki cut right to the heart of the matter. “You’re prepared to fight with us, maybe even die for us, but you don’t think you’re welcome as a friend.”

“I...” Zuko sounded uncomfortable. “You all look so happy already. I’m just here to teach Aang firebending... and try to make up for my past mistakes.” He reached up to rub the back of his head. “I know Katara definitely doesn’t want me there.”

“She’ll get over it,” Sokka said with a scowl. “Anyway, _I_ want you there.”

“ _We_ want you there," Suki corrected. “And I’m willing to bet we’re not the only ones.”

When Zuko still appeared conflicted, Sokka rolled his eyes, poking him in the ribs.

“What’s it gonna take to convince-” Sokka paused. “...you?” he finished questioningly. “Sorry, but did you just squeak?”

Zuko’s blush confirmed it before he could answer.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Suki dug her fingers into his side. Zuko practically threw himself against Sokka in his scramble to get away.

He froze when a familiar hand wrapped around his bicep.

It only took a second for Suki and Sokka to make eye contact, and even less time for them to spring into action. They both claimed a limb, then shoved Zuko backwards, pinning his wrists to the wall before each sitting on a leg.

“Wahait! Hohohold on! Dohohohon’t!” Zuko was giggling before they even touched him. When two different hands descended on his torso, he had no hope of resisting.

“Ahahahahah! S-Stohohohop thahahat!” He squirmed as Suki scratched under his arm. Sokka, meanwhile, revisited his ribs, massaging his fingers into the soft spaces. “Eheheheek!” he squeaked again, desperately twisting this way and that. Unfortunately for him, he could find no relief. His tormentors were as methodical as they were wicked.

“His ribs just might be the worst,” Sokka observed as Zuko cackled.

“You think so?” Suki gave them a squeeze, and Zuko nearly cracked his skull against the wall. “Oh! Be careful!” she instantly reacted, stopping to check the back of his head. She pet his hair lightly once she was reassured. “You know, I remember you being more bald.”

_“Right?”_ Sokka exclaimed. “Toph got on my case for saying he had a ponytail. How was I supposed to know about your haircut?!”

“Um, I’m sorry?” Zuko seemed baffled.

“Yeah, you better be,” Sokka snarked, tickling his neck in retaliation. It was more to tease him than out of genuine spite, but Sokka still smirked when Zuko shrank back with a squeal.

Suki watched the exchange with open amusement, then decided to get back in on the fun. Zuko startled when he felt his shirt lifting, flinching violently at the first touch of nails.

“We could probably go back outside now... or we could see how ticklish you really are.” Suki tilted her head, a dangerous glint in her eye. “What do you think we should do, Zuko?”

Zuko didn’t need to look up to know he was doomed.

* * *

Chief Hakoda didn’t know what to expect when he turned the corner, but it certainly wasn’t what he found. It had taken a fair bit of wandering to even locate the right room, and he’d started running once he was close enough to hear screaming. Immediately, he braced himself for the worst, which made the reality even more jarring.

He could only gape from the doorway as his son blew a raspberry against the Fire prince’s stomach.

“MEHEHERCY! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” the prince practically shrieked, shaking helplessly in the Kyoshi girl’s hold. Judging by the color of his face, they’d been at this for awhile, and suddenly remembering why he was there, Hakoda cleared his throat.

The three teens all jumped, whipping to face him in record time. Sokka smiled sheepishly upon recognizing him, while the prince turned right back around, mortified. The Kyoshi girl glanced at the prince, then released his arms, kindly tugging his shirt down as she helped him sit up. None of them said a word as Hakoda stepped closer.

“So... the others were wondering why you’d all disappeared.” Hakoda crossed his arms, watching them thoughtfully. “I decided to volunteer, especially since Katara was getting... worried.” The prince looked down. Sokka squeezed his wrist. Hakoda filed the interaction away for later.

“Sorry about that,” the Kyoshi girl chimed in. “We got a bit distracted, but we can head back with you now.” Taking the lead, she stood up first, then grabbed the prince by the arm. 

Sokka followed suit, doing the same on the other side. Hakoda nearly laughed when they hoisted him down the hall. For a moment, the prince looked ready to protest, before ultimately sighing and accepting his fate. 

Following a few paces behind the trio, Hakoda recognized right then that he had nothing to worry about. Not when it came to the prince’s loyalties at least. His son’s love life, however, may have been another matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
